This application relates to compounds, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and pharmaceutical preparations made therefrom, having biological activity as inhibitors of the enzymatic conversion of angiotensin I to angiotensin II. As such, the products comprising the present invention have utility in the treatment of hypertension in subjects suffering therefrom.